Love or Hate?
by AmayaIndra
Summary: Such terrible memories... Why had he done those things? All he could think about at that moment were those horrible things. He could still feel the gun in his hand, see those… terrified faces. Why had he ever decided to help that old lady? Because it's gentlemanly, of course. But everything past that? (One-shot.)


**So I made this from some sort of head-canon I suppose? xD I had to get this out of my system. So enjoy, I guess! ^.^"**

...

Silence. Still, still silence. No one stirred in the Triton household. But he liked the silence. It hasn't been this silent for as long as he could remember. There had been too much noise lately, too much to think about. Luke liked laying in his bed, having a break from the world. The God-awful world.

But even with all this silence, he couldn't stop those horrible thoughts from flooding his memory.

Such terrible memories... Why had he done those things?

All he could think about at that moment were those horrible things.

He could still _feel_ the gun in his hand, see those… _terrified_ faces.

Why had he ever decided to help that old lady? Because it's gentlemanly, of course. But everything past that?

...

He hated himself now. More than he already did.

...

He remembered the last terrified face he saw, that of his own father, Clark. His father's terrified face was seared into his mind. He began sob again.

Luke had told the police Clark committed suicide. They for some odd reason believed him. Brenda was silent.

How had the professor not caught on to him? It's been a week since all of this started.

He began to hear a faint noise. He went silent again. The noise he heard sounded like Brenda. She was crying.

Brenda hasn't left Clark's study since he died, other than to eat, of course.

She wanted to keep her distance from Luke. She had witnessed Clark's murder. She knew Luke was at fault. Luke threatened her to keep quiet.

The gun was still sitting on the floor of the study. The police didn't even take notice to it at the time. And Brenda dared not touch it.

All of this pain, Luke couldn't take it.

He sat up in his bed as more thoughts flooded his poor mind. He just wanted to end it all. No one would care, his mother wouldn't even care. Would she? He tried to push everything out of his mind again.

...

What time was it? It was too dark in his room to tell. He heard some birds, so he supposed it was daytime.

…It wasn't working.

He wanted to cry again, but he couldn't. He had no more tears left.

...

Did Brenda really hate him? Luke knew that he himself didn't hate anyone. Especially his own mother. He wasn't really one to hate.

Luke hasn't spoken in days. He didn't want to hear his voice anyway, so it didn't matter to him.

He decided to see his mother, whom he hadn't seen in days.

He hesitantly left his room.

He managed to gain enough courage to hear his own voice again, for the first time in days.

"Mum?" He spoke softly as he entered the study. Brenda turned suddenly to face Luke, surprised to see him.

She of course wasn't expecting to see him. Luke could see she looked pretty scared, safe to say she even looked frightened.

"Do- Do you hate me?" Luke spoke again softly, his voice was beginning to break as he teared up again.

Brenda's expression went from frightened, to that of a confused, and even sympathetic face. To be honest, she didn't know how to reply. She didn't say anything for a few moments.

Luke was about to take the silence as a "yes" to his question, beginning to cry harder.

This was hard for Brenda, of course, seeing her own son crying, and asking if he was hated by her. That made her feel sad, too. Why wouldn't it? That's not ever something you would want to hear your own child say.

It was too silent save for Luke's soft sobbing. Brenda didn't like it. She stood up and made her way over to Luke slowly. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him gently. "...I could never hate you, Luke." She said it softly, almost as a whisper.

Luke started to cry more. His mother's hug made him feel better, but it also made him feel worse about what he'd done to Clark, and all those other people.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone!" Luke choked through sobs, and releasing Brenda's hug. She gave him a look of sympathy. Her poor son..

"..Mum, I-" Luke was about to continue, but there was a sudden knock at the front door.

Luke looked at his mother for a moment, then proceeded to wipe his tears before entering the foyer, and making his way to the door.

He opened the door, and staring him straight in the face, was Layton, and he looked very disappointed.

...

...

...

He hated everyone, and everyone hated him.

**To anyone who's confused: The reasons behind those "horrible things" he did is supposed to be up to you. **

**So I hope you liked it!**


End file.
